


UshiSemi Smut

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Semi Eita, Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Relationships: Semi Eita/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 28





	UshiSemi Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillymillie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chillymillie).



Ushijima pulled Tendou

Ushijima looked down at Semi before tightening the grip of the ropes on Semi's hands tying the setter to the headboard. Ushijima then leaned down closer and whispered something into Semi's ear before pulling his setter in for a kiss.

Semi moaned into the kiss trying to push himself closer to Ushijima to deepen the kiss but getting little to no luck.

Ushijima stuck his tongue into Semi's mouth exploring every inch of the setter's mouth causing Semi to whine. Ushijima sucked on Semi's tongue before pulling away leaving a string of saliva connecting them.

Before Semi could say something Ushijima got up off the bed and went to grab something from the closet. After a few seconds he turned back around with a blind fold, a gag, and a bottle of lube.

"If you're to loud I'll gag you." Ushijima replied as he sat back down on the bed. Semi nodded as he looked up at Ushijima.

Ushijima leaned in pulling Semi in for another kiss as he blindfolded the setter. Ushijima pulled away from the kiss once he finished blindfolding Semi.

Ushjima took the bottle of lube into his hands and squeezed a good bit onto his hands before slipping two fingers into Semi's hole earning a moan from the setter.

Ushijima groaned as he felt Semi tighten around his fingers sucking him in deeper. Semi started to move his hips onto Ushijima's fingers as he moaned in pleasure.

Usijima slapped Semi's thigh as he glared up at the grey haired male.

"Keep doing that and I'm not gonna fuck you." Ushijima said in a monotone voice as he grabbed onto Semi's waist. Semi apologized with a whine as he felt Ushijima's fingers curl inside him.

After a few minutes Ushijima pulled his fingers out earning a whine from Semi. He slowly inserted himself inside Semi's greedy hole as Semi moaned underneath him.

Ushijima wasted no time thrusting into Semi's tight hole his length filling Semi to the brim as he thrusted in and out.

Ushijima grabbed onto Semi's waist as the thrusted into him at a quicker pace leaning down to pull Semi into a kiss.

Semi moaned into the kiss as he felt Ushijima thrust into his prostate. Letting out lewd moans with each thrust until he was a moaning mess under Ushijima.

Ushijima grabbed onto Semi's throat and pulled his head back whispering something into Semi's ear which caused the grey setter to quickly shut up.

Semi put a hand over his mouth as he felt Ushijima thrust into his prosate once more before cumming inside him.

"You can come now." Ushijima wishpered into Semi's ear. And with that the grey haired setter came all over the sheets with muffled moans.

Ushijima quickly cleaned Semi up and they went to bed.


End file.
